


Not a work but an announcement

by Platinum_Platypus



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, and I am beING FUELED, dante is back, nero’s got short hair, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: FUCK





	Not a work but an announcement

ok so like nero and dante are fuckn back

Im qUAKING

k so look forward to me writing a fanfic of Dante being like “who the fuck is nico, your hair is short, you have a robot arm, and I’m still gay for you. Kid what the fUCK”

And Nero is gonna be like “where the mcfuck have you been what is with the beard and the grandpa hair cut”

And then they bicker and make out and nico high fives nero

**Author's Note:**

> So wtf Nero owns DMC now and has short hair and a mechanical arm
> 
> Dante just majestically flew out of hell on a fuckn motorcycle


End file.
